2014–15 United States network television schedule
The 2014–15 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2014 to August 2015. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2013–14 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 11, 2014, followed by Fox on May 12, 2014, ABC on May 13, 2014, CBS on May 14, 2014 and The CW on May 15, 2014. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on weekends, since it does not offer network programming. New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live events or specials). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Each of the 30 highest-rated shows is listed with its rank and rating as determined by Nielsen Media Research.Highest-rated series is based on the annual top-rated programs list compiled by Nielsen Media Research and reported on TimBrooks.net/wwwRatings Legend Light blue indicates Local Programming. * Gray indicates Encore Programming. * Light green indicates live sporting events. * Light purple indicates movies. * Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. * Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season * Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season * Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season }} Sunday Monday Note: Mom was originally scheduled to air at 8:30 PM on CBS. Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''The Bachelor'' *''Bachelor in Paradise'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''BattleBots (moved from Comedy Central) *Castle'' *''Celebrity Family Feud'' (moved from NBC) *''Celebrity Wife Swap'' *''Dancing with the Stars *Extreme Weight Loss'' *''The Goldbergs'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Last Man Standing'' *''The Middle'' *''Mistresses *Modern Family'' *''Nashville *Once Upon a Time'' *''Resurrection'' *''Revenge'' *''Rookie Blue'' *''Scandal'' *''Shark Tank'' *''The Taste'' *''What Would You Do?'' New series: *''20/20: In an Instant'' *''500 Questions'' *''Bachelor in Paradise: After Paradise *Agent Carter *American Crime'' *''The Astronaut Wives Club *Beyond the Tank *Black-ish'' *''Boston EMS *Cristela *Forever'' *''Fresh Off the Boat'' *''Galavant'' *''How to Get Away with Murder'' *''Manhattan Love Story'' *''Repeat After Me'' *''Save My Life: Boston Trauma'' *''Secrets and Lies'' *''Selfie'' *''The Whispers'' Not returning from 2013–14: *''The Assets *Back in the Game *Bet on Your Baby'' *''Betrayal *Black Box *Killer Women'' *''Lucky 7 *Motive *Mind Games *Mixology *The Neighbors'' *''NY Med'' *''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland *Rising Star'' *''Suburgatory *Super Fun Night'' *''Trophy Wife'' *''Wipeout'' CBS Returning series: *''2 Broke Girls'' *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Big Bang Theory *Big Brother'' *''Blue Bloods'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''Elementary *Extant *The Good Wife'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''The Mentalist *Mike & Molly'' *''The Millers'' *''Mom'' *''NCIS'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''Person of Interest'' *''Survivor *Thursday Night Football'' (moved from NFL Network) *''Two and a Half Men'' *''Under the Dome'' *''Undercover Boss'' New series: *''Battle Creek *The Briefcase *CSI: Cyber'' *''The Dovekeepers'' *''The McCarthys'' *''Madam Secretary'' *''NCIS: New Orleans *The Odd Couple'' *''Scorpion'' *''Stalker'' *''Zoo '''Not returning from 2013–14:' * Bad Teacher * The Crazy Ones * Friends with Better Lives * Hostages * How I Met Your Mother * Intelligence * Reckless * Unforgettable (moved to A&E) * We Are Men The CW Returning series: *''The 100'' *''America's Next Top Model *Arrow *Beauty & the Beast *Hart of Dixie'' *''Masters of Illusion'' *''The Originals'' *''Penn & Teller: Fool Us'' *''Reign'' *''Supernatural'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' New series: *''A Wicked Offer *Cedric's Barber Battle *Dates'' *''The Flash *iZombie'' *''Jane the Virgin'' *''The Messengers'' *''Significant Mother '''Not returning from 2013–14:' *''Backpackers *The Carrie Diaries *Famous in 12 *Nikita *Seed'' *''Star-Crossed'' *''The Tomorrow People'' Fox Returning series: *''American Idol *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? *Bob's Burgers *Bones *Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' *''Family Guy *The Following'' *''Fox College Football'' *''Glee *Hell's Kitchen *MasterChef'' *''MasterChef Junior *The Mindy Project'' *''New Girl *The Simpsons *Sleepy Hollow *So You Think You Can Dance '''New series:' *''Backstrom *Boom!'' *''Bullseye *Empire *Golan the Insatiable *Gotham *Gracepoint'' *''Home Freehttp://www.fox.com/home-free *Knock Knock Live *The Last Man on Earth *Mulaney *Red Band Society'' *''Utopia'' *''Wayward Pines *Weird Loners *World's Funniest'' Not returning from 2013–14: *''Almost Human *American Dad!'' (moved to TBS) *''Dads *Enlisted'' *''Gang Related *I Wanna Marry "Harry" *Kitchen Nightmares *Raising Hope *Rake *Riot'' *''Surviving Jack'' *''The X Factor NBC '''Returning series:' *''About a Boy'' *''American Ninja Warrior *America's Got Talent'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''The Blacklist *Chicago Fire *Chicago P.D.'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Food Fighters *Football Night in America'' *''Grimm'' *''Hannibal *Hollywood Game Night *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Last Comic Standing'' *''NBC Sunday Night Football'' *''The Night Shift *Parenthood *Parks and Recreation'' *''Running Wild with Bear Grylls'' *''The Sing-Off *Undateable *The Voice'' *''Welcome to Sweden '''New series:' *''A.D. The Bible Continues'' *''A to Z'' *''Allegiance *American Odyssey'' *''Aquarius *Bad Judge'' *''The Carmichael Show'' *''Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon'' *''Constantine *Dateline: The Real Blacklist'' *''I Can Do That'' *''The Island'' *''Mr. Robinson *Marry Me *The Mysteries of Laura'' *''One Big Happy *The Slap *State of Affairs'' Not returning from 2013–14: *''Believe'' *''Community'' (moved to Yahoo! Screen) *''Crisis'' *''Crossbones *Dracula *Growing Up Fisher'' *''Ironside *The Michael J. Fox Show'' *''Revolution'' *''Sean Saves the World *Taxi Brooklyn *Welcome to the Family'' *''Working the Engels Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC *Black-ish—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 9, 2014, then an additional two episodes for a twenty-four-episode season on October 23, 2014. *Cristela—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on November 24, 2014. *Forever—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on November 7, 2014. *How to Get Away with Murder—Picked up for a 15-episode season on October 9, 2014. CBS *Madam Secretary—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 27, 2014. *The McCarthys—Picked up for two additional episodes for a total of 15 episodes on December 1, 2014. *NCIS: New Orleans—Picked up for a full 23-episode season on October 27, 2014. *Scorpion—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 27, 2014. *Stalker—Picked up for a full 20-episode season on October 27, 2014. The CW *The Flash—Picked up for a full 23-episode season on October 21, 2014. *Jane the Virgin—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 21, 2014. Fox *Gotham—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 13, 2014. *Mulaney—Picked up for an additional 10 episodes on May 6, 2014, for a total of a 16-episode season. This order was later cut back by three episodes on October 18, 2014, when production was effectively shut down. NBC *Marry Me—Picked up for five additional episodes for a total of 18 episodes on November 5, 2014. *The Mysteries of Laura—Picked up for a full 22-episode season on October 28, 2014. Renewals ABC *20/20—Renewed for a thirty-seventh season on May 7, 2015. *500 Questions—Renewed for a second season on October 1, 2015. *Agent Carter—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D—Renewed for a third season on May 7, 2015. *America's Funniest Home Videos—Renewed for a twenty-sixth season on May 7, 2015. *American Crime—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *The Bachelor—Renewed for a twentieth season on May 7, 2015. *BattleBots—Renewed for a second season on November 6, 2015. *Beyond the Tank—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *Black-ish—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *Castle—Renewed for an eighth season on May 7, 2015. *Celebrity Family Feud—Renewed for a second season on January 9, 2016. *Dancing with the Stars—Renewed for a twenty-first season on May 7, 2015. *Fresh Off the Boat—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *Galavant—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *The Goldbergs—Renewed for a third season on May 7, 2015. *Grey's Anatomy—Renewed for a twelfth season on May 7, 2015. *How to Get Away with Murder—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *Last Man Standing—Renewed for a fifth season on May 10, 2015. *The Middle—Renewed for a seventh season on May 7, 2015. *Mistresses—Renewed for a fourth season on September 25, 2015. *Modern Family—Renewed for a seventh season on May 7, 2015. *Nashville—Renewed for a fourth season on May 7, 2015. *Once Upon a Time—Renewed for a fifth season on May 7, 2015. *Secrets & Lies—Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2015. *Scandal—Renewed for a fifth season on May 7, 2015. *Shark Tank—Renewed for a seventh season on May 7, 2015. CBS *2 Broke Girls—Renewed for a fifth season on March 12, 2015. *48 Hours—Renewed for a twenty-eighth season on May 11, 2015. *60 Minutes—Renewed for a forty-eighth season on May 11, 2015. *The Amazing Race—Renewed for a twenty-seventh season on May 11, 2015. *The Big Bang Theory—Renewed for a ninth and tenth season on March 12, 2014. *Big Brother—Renewed for a seventeenth and eighteenth season on September 24, 2014. *Blue Bloods—Renewed for a sixth season on May 11, 2015. *Criminal Minds—Renewed for an eleventh season on May 11, 2015. *CSI: Cyber—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2015. *Elementary—Renewed for a fourth season on May 11, 2015. *The Good Wife—Renewed for a seventh season on May 11, 2015. *Hawaii Five-0—Renewed for a sixth season on May 11, 2015. *Madam Secretary—Renewed for a second season on January 12, 2015. *Mike & Molly—Renewed for a sixth season on March 12, 2015. *Mom—Renewed for a third season on March 12, 2015. *NCIS—Renewed for a thirteenth season on May 11, 2015. *NCIS: Los Angeles—Renewed for a seventh season on May 11, 2015. *NCIS: New Orleans—Renewed for a second season on January 12, 2015. *The Odd Couple—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2015. *Person of Interest—Renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2015. *Scorpion—Renewed for a second season on January 12, 2015. *Survivor—Renewed for a thirty-first season on May 11, 2015. *Thursday Night Football—Renewed for a second season on January 18, 2015. *Undercover Boss—Renewed for a seventh season on May 11, 2015. *Zoo—Renewed for a second season on October 2, 2015. The CW *The 100—Renewed for a third season on January 11, 2015. *America's Next Top Model—Renewed for a twenty-second cycle on November 17, 2014. *Arrow—Renewed for a fourth season on January 11, 2015. *Beauty & the Beast—Renewed for a fourth season on February 13, 2015. *The Flash—Renewed for a second season on January 11, 2015. *iZombie—Renewed for a second season on May 6, 2015. *Jane the Virgin—Renewed for a second season on January 11, 2015. *The Originals—Renewed for a third season on January 11, 2015. *Penn & Teller: Fool Us—Renewed for a third season on August 11, 2015. *Reign—Renewed for a third season on January 11, 2015. *Supernatural—Renewed for an eleventh season on January 11, 2015. *The Vampire Diaries—Renewed for a seventh season on January 11, 2015. *Whose Line Is It Anyway?—Renewed for a twelfth season on August 11, 2015. Fox *American Idol—Renewed for a fifteenth and final season on May 11, 2015 *Bob's Burgers—Renewed for a sixth season on January 8, 2015. *Bones—Renewed for an eleventh season on May 8, 2015. *Brooklyn Nine-Nine—Renewed for a third season on January 17, 2015. *Empire—Renewed for a second season on January 17, 2015. *Family Guy—Renewed for a fourteenth season on May 11, 2015. *Gotham—Renewed for a second season on January 17, 2015. *The Last Man on Earth—Renewed for a second season on April 8, 2015. *MasterChef—Renewed for a seventh season on July 22, 2015. *MasterChef Junior—Renewed for a fourth season on January 13, 2015. *New Girl—Renewed for a fifth season on March 31, 2015. *The Simpsons—Renewed for a twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth season on May 4, 2015. *Sleepy Hollow—Renewed for a third season on March 18, 2015. *''Wayward Pines—Renewed for a second season on December 9, 2015. *World's Funniest Fails—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2015. NBC *American Ninja Warrior—Renewed for an eighth season on August 13, 2015. *America's Got Talent—Renewed for an eleventh season on September 2, 2015. *The Apprentice—Renewed for a fifteenth season on February 16, 2015. *Aquarius—Renewed for a second season on June 26, 2015. *The Biggest Loser—Renewed for a seventeenth season on May 10, 2015. *The Blacklist—Renewed for a third season on February 5, 2015. *The Carmichael Show—Renewed for a second season on September 14, 2015. *Chicago Fire—Renewed for a fourth season on February 5, 2015. *Chicago P.D.—Renewed for a third season on February 5, 2015. *Football Night in America—Renewed for a tenth season on December 14, 2011. *Grimm—Renewed for a fifth season on February 5, 2015. *Hollywood Game Night—Renewed for a fourth season on December 2, 2015. *I Can Do That—Renewed for a second season on July 2, 2015. *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit—Renewed for a seventeenth season on February 5, 2015. *The Mysteries of Laura—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2015. *NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for a tenth season on December 14, 2011. *The Night Shift—Renewed for a third season on May 8, 2015. *Undateable—Renewed for a third season on May 8, 2015. *The Voice—Renewed for a ninth season on May 10, 2015. Cancellations/series endings ABC *The Astronaut Wives Club—Canceled on August 23, 2015. *Cristela—Canceled on May 7, 2015. *Forever—Canceled on May 7, 2015. *Manhattan Love Story—Canceled on October 24, 2014 after four low rated episodes. This was the first cancellation of the season. *''Members Only—It was announced on November 23, 2014 that production would not go forward, despite being picked up straight to series in January. *''Repeat After Me—Was never renewed for a second season. *Resurrection—Canceled on May 7, 2015. *Revenge—Canceled on April 29, 2015 after four seasons. The series concluded on May 10, 2015. *Rookie Blue—Canceled on October 16, 2015 after six seasons. *Selfie—Canceled on November 7, 2014 following completion of its initial thirteen episode order due to low ratings. *The Taste—Canceled on May 7, 2015. *The Whispers—Canceled on October 22, 2015. CBS *Battle Creek—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *The Briefcase—Canceled on December 9, 2015. *''Extant—Canceled on October 9, 2015. *The McCarthys—On February 3, 2015, the series was pulled from the schedule. It was later canceled on May 8, 2015. The remaining episodes aired beginning July 4, 2015. *The Mentalist—It was announced on September 27, 2014, that season seven is the final season. The series concluded on February 18, 2015. *The Millers—Canceled on November 14, 2014. The remaining episodes aired beginning July 4, 2015. *Stalker—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *Two and a Half Men—It was announced on May 14, 2014, that season twelve is the final season. The series concluded on February 19, 2015. *Under the Dome—Canceled on August 31, 2015 after three seasons. The series concluded on September 10, 2015. The CW *Hart of Dixie—It was announced on March 14, 2015 that the show will end after four seasons. The series concluded on March 27, 2015, but wasn't officially canceled until May 7, 2015. *The Messengers—Canceled on May 7, 2015. Fox *Backstrom—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *The Following—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *Glee—It was announced on October 17, 2013, that season six is the final season. The series concluded on March 20, 2015. s Goodbye, The Following s Return|last=Stanhope|first=Kate|work=TV Guide|date=November 20, 2014|accessdate=November 21, 2014}} *''Hieroglyph—It was announced on June 30, 2014 that production would not continue after filming one episode. *Knock Knock Live—Canceled on July 30, 2015 after two low rated episodes. *The Mindy Project—Canceled on May 6, 2015. Picked up May 15, 2015 for a fourth season by the Hulu streaming service, which is part-owned by Fox. *Mulaney—It was announced on October 18, 2014 that Fox cut the episode order by 3 episodes, effectively shutting down production. It was later canceled on February 28, 2015. *''Red Band Society—On November 26, 2014, it was confirmed that the show would stop production after the 13-episode order, and the show was pulled from the schedule. It was later canceled on January 13, 2015. *Utopia—Canceled on November 2, 2014 after 12 low rated episodes. Production would not continue past that point and 24/7 live streaming was discontinued. *Weird Loners—Canceled on May 11, 2015 NBC *A to Z—Canceled on October 31, 2014 following completion of its initial thirteen episode order due to low ratings. *A.D. The Bible Continues—Canceled on July 3, 2015. *About a Boy—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *Allegiance—Canceled on March 6, 2015 after five low rated episodes. *American Odyssey—Canceled on June 30, 2015. *Bad Judge—Canceled on October 31, 2014 following completion of its initial thirteen episode order due to low ratings. *Constantine—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *Emerald City—It was announced on August 22, 2014 that production would not go forward, despite being previously ordered to a ten episode limited series, bypassing the pilot process. The decision on the series' cancellation was later reversed on April 15, 2015, to air in the following season. *Hannibal—Canceled on June 22, 2015 after three seasons. The series concluded on August 29, 2015. *Marry Me—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *''Mission Control—It was announced on October 15, 2014, that the series order for six episodes was rescinded – prior to production starting on episodes beyond the pilot. *''Mr. Robinson—Canceled on September 14, 2015. *One Big Happy—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *Parenthood—It was announced on May 11, 2014, that season six is the final season. The series concluded on January 29, 2015. *Parks and Recreation—It was announced on May 11, 2014, that season seven is the final season. The series concluded on February 24, 2015. *State of Affairs—Canceled on May 8, 2015. *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt—It was announced on November 21, 2014, that the series would air on Netflix with a two-season order, where all thirteen episodes of the first season premiered on March 6, 2015. *Welcome to Sweden''—Canceled on July 28, 2015 after two seasons. References Category:United States primetime network television schedules Category:2014 in American television Category:2015 in American television